


you can't just ask people why they're gay, john

by Paulie



Category: The Beatles
Genre: John Lennon - Freeform, LennStarr, M/M, Ringo Starr - Freeform, probably?, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie/pseuds/Paulie





	you can't just ask people why they're gay, john

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnlemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/gifts).



Ringo was, at the current moment, reading a book. This was not unusual, but it was not unusual for John to bug him, either. Though it wasn't always as intolerable as at the current moment, as John sprawled himself across the shorter Beatle's lap and groaned on about how BORED he was. Ringo couldn't care less, as he was quite invested in said book he was reading. But it seemed it was not to be, as finally he gave in and set the book down. "Yes, John, I understand you're bored. You've reiterated that to me multiple times; what would you like to do?" The irritability was not hidden in his voice. John smiled up at him, oblivious to how intolerable he was. Sounds about right. "I don't know, but I'd like it to be with you." Ringo would usually feel the heat rise to his face, but not today. "Well GOSH, John, I would have NEVER guessed that!" John's smile faded as Ringo rolled his eyes. "Are you mad at me, Rings?" He sat up, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. Ringo sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not mad at you. You can't help it if you're bored. I just wanted to finish my reading, that's all." John moved his arms under Ringo's, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Then finish it, I can wait." And so Ringo finished it, and John waited. Somewhere along the lines, John fell asleep as well. And so Ringo fell asleep, and they slept in the chair sprawled out across eachother.


End file.
